The present invention relates to a terminal board of insulating material of the type for mounting rows of electrical switching devices, such as circuit breakers.
It is known to produce such terminal boards in different sizes depending on whether they are intended for mounting two, four or six circuit breakers. Different molds are required to produce these different terminal board sizes and the need to stock terminal boards of different sizes also increases the costs of storage.